


Forever young

by Elisabethmarie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Multi, Partial time reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabethmarie/pseuds/Elisabethmarie
Summary: Miyara Izumi had a fucked up life that's for sure. Her mother died when she was 5, She was bullied for her superpower, She was raped at 22, and now all of the world's adults have been reset to the age of 18/25 by some psychopath hellbent on ruling the world! As part of the world's Prime super trio, it's her job, as well as her husbands, to try to fix this before the world goes completely to hell. This is gonna be FUN.
Relationships: MIyara Izumi (OC)/Atsushoji Shoka (OC), Miyara Izumi (OC)/Todohiro Eno (OC), Todohiro Eno (OC)/ Miyara Izumi (OC)/Atsushoji Shoka (OC)





	1. And so it begins

Izumi woke early that bright morning feeling like hell. Her head hurt, she was dizzy as all hell, and she felt like she had been compressed in all the wrong places. She wormed her way out of the arms of her two loving husbands and made her way to the bathroom. Rubbing her eyes as she started her morning routine. As she reached her hand to open the medicine cabinet she stopped and pulled her hand closer, examining it. She felt off not seeing the big scar she got a few years back. She rubbed her eyes and opened the cabinet to grab her toothbrush and toothpaste. As she closed the cabinet she did a double take. Was she dreaming?!? 'I have to be,' she though as she shook her head. It felt nice to look that young.

"Hey bunny," her bigger husband, Eno, said yawning. She tuned to greet him and let out a small squeak. How was he this young looking too?!? "What's wrong bunbun?" He snuck a hand around her waist.

"Look in the mirror blastoise!" She pointed at the cabinet. He turned to look at himself and hummed in surprise. He placed a hand on the mirror and ran it over his reflection. He stumbled back slightly.

"Did you get a youth power during the fight last night?" He held up her hands gently,"Or did you get it earlier on and want to try something new?" He looked scared and she just wanted to comfort him but then a scream came from their room. They rushed in to see the youngest of their children, Emi, cowering against the door staring at her father sitting up on the bed.

"Who are you and what have you done with my dad?" She tried to sound defiant. Izumi turned to her step-daughter and tried to calm her down.

"Leveret what are you talking about that is your dad." She attempted to move a little closer to her step-daughter. "Are you sleepwalking or something?

"Only my momma can call me that and you're not her!" She opened the door and ran "Big brother! Big brother! There are strangers in momma, pops, and dad's room! Help!"

"What the hell is she talking about?" Their oldest child, Taiko, stuck his head in their room. "Wait...did you guys get younger?!?" Well, it seems like they've got some explaining to do.


	2. Sit down and explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are scared and so is she. What could this new found youth be?

Izumi had Taiko round up all of his siblings and get them in the living room. All of the kids, from ages 6 to 20, sat antsy and anxious as their youngest sister babbled about how there were strangers in their parents' room. "Okay I bet you're all wondering why we had Taiko bring you in here," Shoka said rounding the couch with his husband and wife. "I bet you can guess why." He crossed his arms over his chest in a mock pout.

"How did this happen pops?" Nagisa looked suspicious as he eyed his parents. It wasn't every day that his pops looked like he did when Nagisa was born.

"We don't know Nags," Izumi's posture sunk slightly, "We don't know if this is a malfunction from my powers or a direct effect of yesterday's fight." She shifted to lean on Eno, "if it is my fault we have to get to your grandpa soon as he may be one of the only people who could help us out with this situation."

"How do we know you're really our parents though?" Shuzuo questioned. Izumi knew that he would he was the family conspiracy nut after all.

"You weren't the first child we had named Shuzuo," Izumi started. "The first Shuzuo was born when I was 18 and your mom had been artificially inseminated by your grandpa Shinboku. The first Shuzuo was born in my mother's office when she was the school nurse. He was born 3 months early and I held him for 5 minutes. He died holding both of your fathers' fingers. Is that proof enough?" Almost all of Izumi's children knew the story of her firstborn who was destined to fly with the angels before he could walk with his family.

"Yes, momma that's good enough I know how that story affects you."Shuzuo hung his head low out of guilt. "I'm sorry to make you go through that again."

"It's okay leveret you didn't know that we use that story to prove who we are in case of an imposter situation." She knew he didn't know any better but his parents had been through that situation more than once.

Just as the second oldest, Fura, went to say something the phone rang. "Hello?" Shoka said putting it on speaker.

"Ah, Shoka dear! How are you? Could you put my daughter on?" Izumi's adopted father sounded stressed.

"Yes Dad?" she asked tepidly. She wondered if her adopted father was as stressed as she was.

"Did you or your husbands happen to wake up, oh I'd say around, 20 years old?" he asked shuffling papers frantically, "Because I sure as shit did!"

"Calm down dad! Yes we did all wake up looking about 18 to 19 we were just assuring the kids who we are and then we were gonna be on our way to your lab." She paced back and forth in front of the phone. "We wanna know who caused this just as much as you do."

"Well hurry please the faster you get here the faster we can figure this out!" He sounded as if he was running to grab something. " I love you and I'll see you when you get here."

"I love you too dad bye." She rushed to tug on her shoes and coat marveling at the fact that she probably didn't cause her and her husbands' aging. She hadn't seen her dad in at least a week so this couldn't have been her fault. "Taiko, Fura, you two are in charge please make sure your siblings don't flood, burn, down, ransack, or otherwise destroy the house." 

"No promises mom," Fura through over her shoulder as her mom ran out the door, "but I'll try!"


End file.
